


Cool Beans

by misha_anon



Series: Cheesy Tropes Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Castiel works in a coffee shop and isn't looking forward to training yet another new employee until he <i>sees</i> the new employee. <i>Alternatively: Wherein Castiel is grumpy, Dean is cute, and Anna is right. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day of [this](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge) challenge. I won't be writing them 30 days in a row, but I will get them done. XD
> 
> I also have the feeling that a lot of them will be drabbles.

"You  _know_  I hate training new people," Castiel grumbles, arms crossed over his chest as he looks down at the coffee shop's manager.

"I  _also_  know you're going to do it anyway," Anna replies sweetly before she turns toward her office, conversation over.

Castiel can't argue; he will train the new guy whether he wants to or not.  He's a good employee.  It's what good employees do.  That doesn't mean he has to be  _happy_  about it.  Castiel leans down to rest his elbows on the front counter, resting his chin on one palm, steadfast in his disgruntlement with Anna for being right.

To make matters worse, the fresh hire will probably be a college freshman who listens to terrible music and muses about the beauty of abstract tattoos composed entirely of individual dots and the evils of the "iPhone generation".  Castiel growls under his breath about what a bane college freshmen are to his existence, refusing to acknowledge that  _he_  was anything like them three years ago.  He sighs and shifts from one foot to the other, staring out at the currently empty shop.

He's still leaned across the counter, contemplating how best to make the new guy's first day most miserable without getting a stern talking to from Anna when the door opens with the gentle chime of bells.  The guy who finally makes it in the door with his overloaded backpack is someone Castiel has never seen before.  He's cute, though; sandy hair and so many freckles Castiel can make them out from across the room.

"Hello," Castiel says, offering his most friendly smile as he stands up straight and smooths his apron.  "Welcome to Cool Beans."  

The guy grins at the greeting; fighting with his backpack right up until he drops it on the counter in front of Castiel.  He offers his hand to shake, but Cas is so busy looking at his too-green eyes and dimpled smile that he barely notices.  The guy's smile slides into a teasing smirk as their eyes meet and lock; Castiel's heart leaps into his throat.

"Hi, Dean," Anna says from behind Castiel.  Dean winks and looks away and Castiel suddenly finds it hard to breathe, certain the temperature has gone up by at least twenty degrees.

"Hey, Anna," Dean replies, hefting his backpack onto his shoulder again.  "I got here a little early like you said so I can fill out that paperwork."

"So, I see," Anna says with a chuckle.  As he makes his way behind the counter with his oversized backpack, she adds:  "Dean, this is Castiel.  He'll be training you today."

"I'm looking forward to it," Dean says with another little grin, offering his hand to shake again.

This time Castiel takes Dean's hand; warm and calloused and strong, and shakes it firmly.  He studiously ignores Anna's disbelieving snort when he grins back and says, "Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked for more and I was so inclined. :-D

Having trained what feels like a thousand people for this very same job, Castiel could do it in his sleep.  He goes out of his way to make things easy for Dean, writing down instructions for the trickier things and going over policies and procedures as many times as necessary for Dean to have them down.  It isn’t until Dean’s fourth day when Anna pulls Castiel aside that he gives a second thought to his own thoroughness.

"How’s Dean doing?"  Anna asks as she closes the office door behind her.

"He’s doing very well," Castiel replies with a smile, taking a seat.  "He seems keen to master every aspect of his job."

"But, he  _does_  seem to be getting it?”  Anna’s prodding question as she sits down behind her desk makes Castiel’s brow draw in confusion.  ”I mean, it doesn’t seem to be taking him longer than most new employees to get the basics down?”

Castiel can’t do anything but stare at the incongruity of the pleased smile on Anna’s face.  When he’s pressed to stop and think about it, he realizes that Dean  _does_  seem to need a lot of..  support.  Definitely more than most new hires.  Although Castiel has showed him how to make most drinks at _least_  twice, Dean still insists that Castiel stand with him while he makes them “just so I don’t screw it up.”  It also seems as though he can’t remember where anything in the store room is or how to rotate stock.

Come to think of it, Dean has barely been away from Castiel’s side for the last four days, something Cas has noted with awkward laughter more than once after accidentally tripping over Dean because they were so close.  There’s also the fact that Dean has taken to calling him “Cas”, which just so happens to be the first time  _anyone_  outside his family has ever given him a nickname.  Castiel’s cheeks burn with the warmth of a slow-spreading blush when all the pieces click into place and he sees that he’s been so busy trying not to accidentally hit on Dean that he never noticed Dean was hitting on  _him_.

"Hey, Cas?"  Dean asks from the other side of the door, knocking and waiting a second and a half before opening it and sticking his head in.  He’s wearing a sheepish smile when he says:  "Cas, I can’t find the small cup lids.  Could you, um, help?  Please?"

"I’ll.. make sure he gets it," Castiel says to Anna, biting his lips together and silently cursing his poor wording when she snickers.  He tries to will the blush off his cheeks as he pushes up from the chair and turns to see Dean’s slightly  _too_ innocent green eyes fixed on him.

Castiel lets his shoulder brush against Dean’s as he steps through the door, butterflies fluttering madly in the pit of his stomach when he says, “I’ll show you.”

 _Bonus_ :

"So," Castiel asks when he finds out that Dean is, indeed, a college freshman, "what kind of music do you usually listen to?"

"Classic rock," Dean answers without lifting his eyes from the iced latte he’s making.

"Because it’s..  old?"  Cas asks, lips pursed.

"Because it’s..  _awesome_ ,” Dean says, grinning and winking at Castiel.


End file.
